Old Man Snoring
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Mikleo and Sorey comment on how when it rains they have both the 'old man snoring' and the rain like in the old rhyme. (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in the Tales of Zestiria. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Old Man Snoring

"You'd think he could be any more loud?" Sorey's muttered question caused the light-haired Seraph beside him to hush his brother as he glanced back where their grandfather slept. Both sighed in relief when they noticed that the old man hadn't woke up, causing the two young boys to slip out the front door to talk.

"Seriously Sorey!? Are you trying to get us caught?!" The brown-haired boy beside him merely smiled sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his head as he laughed.

"Sorry Mikleo, it's just… you know it's true."

It was a known fact to the two adoptees that their grandfather wasn't necessarily… quiet when he slept, which led to a plethora of jokes and teasing from the younger children, not that the old man had known about this of course. Mikleo sighed, his gaze wandering out to where the gate to the entrance of Elysia sat, the rain that kept pouring down being easily able to be seen despite the time of night that it was. The two boys had already gotten in trouble earlier that day, being banned to stay inside the house and not explore the ruins that surrounded their mountain home.

"Yeah, but we don't need any more reasons to get grounded." When he said this, the water seraph sent a pointed look towards the boy next to him, who merely pouted.

"You were just as guilty today as I was!" This caused the blue-haired boy to sigh as well, admitting his defeat at what the younger boy had said.

"True… but most of the time it's your fault anyways."

Sorey didn't comment at that, merely staring at the rain coming down. They could still hear the unearthly snoring that came from their adopted parent, causing the two to snicker a moment later, unable to help themselves.

"It's a wonder that everyone in Elysia besides us can still be sleeping…" Mikelo stated after a moment, his eyes full of mirth as he glanced at the doorway behind them.

"I know, right?!" Sorey cut off with a loud laugh, which then caused Mikleo to cover the other boy's mouth, both freezing with wide eyes as they glanced back at the door. All was silent for a moment, before the snoring continued, causing the two to sigh once more. "You know…" Sorey continued, glancing back at the house once more before leaning over close to Mikleo's ear and whispering, "It's almost like we have the Old Man from the bedtime stories."

"What?" Mikleo stated, causing Sorey to sigh when the other boy didn't get the reference.

"The old man who snores when it rains." Purple eyes lit up when the child realized what his brother was referencing. He took a moment to think over what Sorey had said, coming to his conclusion a moment later.

"It really is… we can't get any sleep and it always seems to get worse when it rains…" Sorey's eyes lit up, as if he had an idea, before he suddenly started laughing again.

"Y-you think the other Seraphs know about this? Maybe we should tell them!" Mikleo winced, noting that Sorey said the second part much louder than he probably meant to. The young seraph opened his mouth to admonish the other boy before they both froze up, feeling a presence behind them. Both boys winced, before turning around slowly, a sheepish smile on Sorey's face and a exasperated one on Mikleo's.

"H-hey Gramps…"

"We thought you were sleeping…"

"Sorey, Mikleo…" They both glanced at each other, hopeful that due to the time of night that their grandfather would go easy on them. Their hopes, however, were dashed a moment later when the old man pointed back towards the inside of the house. "Get inside now!"

 _We are in so much trouble now…_ The thought was followed by a lengthy speech about respecting their elders, how they would end up like this one day, on responsibility, and so forth. This only further reminded the boys that they had to be careful about what and where they said certain things.

* * *

 **So this is a really old fanfiction idea I just thought up about two years ago and just now got to writing. Might be a bit OOC since it's been a while since I've played Zestiria. Either way, hope you all enjoyed!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
